


Dozing In The Sunset

by Derpy_is_awesome



Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Dialogue, POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Lance is thinking.Keith is sleeping.They're cuddling in a hammock.The sun is setting.(That's it, that's the fic.)Inspired by prompt:Them accidentally (or purposefully) dozing off in a hammock together as the sun sets and the air cools down.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777930
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Dozing In The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3

  
  


They’ve been squished together in that hammock for the past hour.

Lance is pretty sure Keith accidentally fell asleep.

He doesn’t mind.

Doesn’t mind one bit.

He even indulges in it, cuddles close to Keith’s warmth.

Listens to Keith breath, feels each exhale against his collarbone, shivers pleasantly at one point.

Lance wonders if this could mean anything.

If Keith falling asleep while pressed so close to Lance could possibly mean he wants the same thing Lance does, wants to start a relationship.

And Lance knows he’s not always the most observant person, but he isn’t blind.

He’s seen Keith staring at him. Knows Keith has caught him staring just as much.

Lance knows there’s a spark between them, that the bond they have couldn’t have been considered platonic for a long while, ever since at least four months back when they first drank together and when Keith tripped and hit his head against Lance’s chin and they dissolved into laughter, laughter at their own stupidity.

Lance had felt his heart tug longingly when he’d watched Keith laugh.

Lance knows how he feels for Keith.

Knows that Keith feels the same.

Knows that one of them will confess sooner or later.

He wonders who it’ll be.

Would it be him, finally having gathered the courage to ask Keith out with a wink and a pair of finger guns to keep up a casual facade while his heart throbbed nervously in his chest?

Or would it be Keith, passionate and stubborn and fierce on the outside and soft, caring, affectionate, observant, cautious with how he did everything so he didn’t mess up, on the inside? Would Keith somehow know how to sweep Lance off his feet with a few shy - or would he be confident - words and a charming - or would he still be shy - smile? Or maybe, Lance mused, his impulsive natures would overtake him and he’d stomp up to Lance, shouting a confession and gaining the attention of confused strangers as Lance began to laugh fondly?

Lance silently hoped he’d be able to ask Keith out first, despite how appealing the other options seemed.

Lance would want to take Keith to a nice dinner, talk and mess around as they usually did, invite Keith to his apartment and hesitantly edge closer until they were cuddling, until they were kissing, until Keith’s face was flushed red and Lance would store the moment away to look back on fondly whenever he so pleased.

_ Yeah, _ Lance thought adoringly as his eyelids drooped, Keith shifting on the hammock with a noise of content,  _ I’m gonna ask him out first. Tomorrow. _

The sun was beginning to set.

Clouds drifted lazily overhead, painted orange and yellow, and pink.

The air was starting to cool down, Keith’s warmth then all the more satisfying.

Lance wrapped his arms securely around Keith’s waist, indulging himself, and pressed a gentle kiss to Keith’s forehead, smiling with affection as he settled down. 

The hammock was swaying peacefully.

Lance shut his eyes.

_ Tomorrow.  _ Lance promised himself.

He’d ask Keith out tomorrow.

For now, he’d fall asleep with Keith in his arms, swaying in the comfort of a hammock as the sun sank lower and stars began to twinkle on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment/kudos if you liked it, have a great day!


End file.
